


Sick Day

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets sick and Derek stays behind to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mac

Derek woke up to find the space usually occupied by Ryan empty. He sat up straight, looking at the clock to see it was two in the morning.

“Ryan?” He whispered, hoping for a response as he got up. The light in the bathroom on with retching noises coming from the room. Derek groaned knowing that Ryan had finally caught the bug that was going around the team. The last person who had it was Dan, Ryan’s defense partner. Steps had seen this coming beforehand; Ryan had all of the symptoms from the nausea and lack of color in his cheeks to the sneezing and coughing.

He grabbed a pack of tissues and threw them in his bed as Ryan walked out of the bathroom, coughing loudly. He then handed him a glass of water.

“I’m sorry did I wake you up, Steps?” Ryan asked in a scratchy voice before taking a sip of water.

“No I woke up on my own. Go and try to sleep this thing off. You’re not going to practice tomorrow. I’ll be sleeping in the guest room if you need me.” Derek stated before turning around and walking out of the room.

“But Steps! I have to go to practice tomorrow! And I’m not kicking you out of your room!” Ryan whined as he shuffled after his boyfriend, shivering uncontrollably.

“It’s an optional practice. I’m going to stay home and take care of you. It’s one practice anyway. Just go to sleep. You’re burning up yet you’re shivering, gosh Mac.” Derek pointed out as he pressed a hand to Ryan’s forehead.

“It’s cold though.” Mac complained with a sneeze.

“There are extra blankets in there. Go.” Steps said as he leaned up slightly to give Ryan a kiss.

“No. I’m not getting you sick.” Ryan said as he walked into Derek’s room and closed the door.

Steps smiled slightly knowing that would get him to listen. Then he sighed and walked to the guest room, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up he groaned and rolled out of bed to find Ryan some medicine. He quickly found some and started making himself breakfast, knowing Mac wouldn’t be able to keep any food down yet. As he did so he texted the guys what had happened and that the two wouldn’t be attending practice. Steps then walked into his room to find Mac sprawled out across the bed, tissues everywhere, snoring loudly. He smiled at the scene as he shook the man awake.

“Five more minutes, Steps.” Ryan grumbled, rolling over.

“Not five more minutes. Get up, sleepyhead, it’s eleven o’clock in the morning.” Steps said crawling into the bed on the other side of him making him groan and roll over again. “I brought medicine. It will make you feel better.”

This made him sit up abruptly, obviously sending a wave of nausea over him. “Give.” Ryan demanded.

“Gosh. A please would be nice.” Steps said as he handed the medicine over, which Mac gladly took.

They spent most of the day cuddling and watching bad TV shows until late when Steps had made dinner which Mac managed to keep down. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Derek asked, looking up at Ryan.

“Why not, pick a good one though.” Mac teased him, coughing slightly.

Once Steps had decided on one of the new comedies he curled up against Ryan’s side and relaxed. When they were about 15 minutes into the movie Derek could hear slightly snoring coming from Ryan. He laughed slightly knowing his boyfriend had managed to fall asleep during the movie.

“Guess I didn’t pick a good one, huh?” Derek asked the sleeping form as he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before resting his head on Ryan’s chest and falling asleep himself.


	2. Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really choppy because it took so long to get to but I finally finished! I hope it isn't too bad!

Ryan groggily rubbed his eyes and rolled over checking his phone to see it was only three in the morning. He sat up, confused as to why he was up until he saw the bathroom light on and heard the noises coming from inside.

He groaned as he realized what this meant; Derek had caught what he had two weeks ago. Sadly for him though, instead of being in the comfort of their own home, they were in Florida with a game coming up the next day.

Ryan padded over to the door and knocked on it, “Derek?”

After a coughing fit and the sound of the toilet flushing, Derek emerged looking pale as ever.

“Aww, babe…” Ryan pouted, leading him back to bed as he started shivering.

“’m fine.” Derek told him as he tried to get his teeth to stop chattering.

“Get under the blankets.” He demanded, practically shoving Derek down onto the bed so he’d obey.

“Ry, I’m fine. Must have just eaten something bad…” Derek defended, trying to get back up.

“Don’t lie to me. You’re sick.” Ryan scolded, pressing him back down. “Don’t think I’m letting you play tomorrow either. Go back to sleep.” 

“But, Ry…”

“But nothing, you need to rest. Do you need anything be/fore you go back to sleep?” Ryan questioned, looking down at him.

Derek shook his head slightly, eyelids drooping. Within minutes he was asleep, leaving Ryan to his thoughts in the dark hotel room.

He frowned, of all the times for Derek to be sick it had to be the night before a big game where they’d need him to add to his scoring streak. He decided that when he woke up he’d inform AV of the misfortune and then go out to get Derek some medicine.

//

By the time Ryan returned that morning with the medicine, Derek was struggling to get up and stay standing.

“Der, what do you think you’re doing?” Ryan groaned, dropping the medicine on the bed, and helping Derek back down. 

“I feel fine…” He pouted, trying his best to hold his own, but failing miserably.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn? You’re already out of the lineup tonight, just focus on resting up so you can be in the next one, okay babe?” Ryan pleaded, handing him some medicine to take.

“What’d I do to deserve a guy like you?” Derek asked playfully, taking it.

“I guess you’re just lucky.” Ryan replied, lying down next to him.

“The luckiest man alive…” He trailed off, moving in closer to nuzzle Ryan’s neck. Within minutes he was asleep, snoring slightly.

//

When he finally woke up from his nap, Ryan felt his forehead and smiled slightly, “Your fever’s going down and you look a little less pale. Think you’ll be okay by yourself for a few hours?”

This got a pout, “I guess I can, but you better rally the guys to win for me tonight and hurry back.”

“I promise I’ll try my best, get some rest, okay babe?” Ryan asked, receiving a slight nod in response before he left to catch the team bus to the arena.

//

They won the game 5-1, with Ryan getting a goal and an assist. When he finally got back to the hotel room, Derek was asleep again, this time with the TV on to the post game coverage.

“Wake up sleepy head.” Ryan whispered, kissing his cheek with a smile.

“You guys won?” Derek asked sleepily, opening his eyes.

“You were so tired you fell asleep during the game? He asked, smiling slightly. “Did you at least see my goal?”

“Yes I did, wish I could have been there to celebrate with you. It was a nice snipe.” Derek replied.

“Why thank you. You’re feeling better though right?” Ryan asked, feeling his forehead and yawning.

“Yes, babe, I feel fine, I think we should both go to sleep though, yeah?” Derek suggested.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll let coach know you’re better tomorrow and we’ll see about you going to practice.” Ryan told him, snuggling into his side.

“Yes oh captain, my captain.” Derek teased, kissing his cheek before both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
